Once manufactured, the outer surface finish on the heads of golf clubs, such as drivers, woods, rescue clubs, and the like, is not easily changed or refinished. The hard coating surface finish provided by manufacturers requires a specialist in coatings and refinishing regardless of whether it is desired to repair the original surface finish or provide a new decorative surface finish. This becomes a problem because the golf club heads have nothing to protect their surface finishes and they are often scratched, marred, and the like.
There are many types of protective covers that cover the golf club head and an upper portion of the base of the shaft when the club is not in use such as, for example, when the club is stored in a bag. These types of protective covers are essentially in the form of a sock that are placed over the head of the club and cannot be used while the club is being actively used. When these covers are removed, the surface finish of the club head can be scratched or otherwise marred to create an unsightly surface. This can occur when knocked against another club, when a ball contacts a surface other than the face, when the club is accidentally dropped, when the club is dropped or thrown in anger, or when anything else contacts a surface of the club other than the club face. As stated above, this is particularly a problem because it is difficult and expensive to refinish the club head surfaces once they have become scratched and otherwise marred.
There have also been several attempts to protect the surface finish of club heads damage during play. Ghost Tape (see ghosttape.com) is a clear flat tape that is temporarily placed over the entire club head, including the striking face, in separate pieces for protecting clubs on trial and is intended to be taken off once the club is purchased. The tape is somewhat stretchy but does not closely conform to the shape of the club head and does not conform to United States Golf Association (USGA) rules. Clear Shield (see newedgesports.com) is a clear flat strip of tape that is bent over the top edge of the striking face so that it partially covers the top of the club head and partially covers the striking face. This tape is visible as being a decal (regardless of what the manufacturer states in its advertising), does not closely conform to the club head, does not protect the entire crown of the club head, and does not conform to USGA rules. Pop Up Protectors (see proactivesports.com) is also a clear flat strip of tape but it is narrower than the Clear Shield and only covers a small portion of the top of the club head along the top edge of the striking face. The Pop-Up Protectors may conform to USGA rules but they still suffer from each of the other deficiencies of the Clear Shield.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for protecting the surface finish of a golf club head during use that has the appearance of a professionally applied surface finish rather than that of a typical decal, closely conforms to the shape of the club head, protects the entire crown of the club head, and/or conforms to USGA rules.